Antoine Daniel x Thomas ça fait Thomoine c'est vachement moche non?
by Space2150
Summary: Cette fanfiction relie l'univers d'Antoine Daniel et de Thomas Olland moins connu mais tout aussi drôle. Il fait partie du Grabuge. Si vous ne connaissez pas je ne peux que vous le conseiller. AntoinexThomas ça fait Thomoine c'est vachement moche pour un couple si mignon vous ne trouvez pas?
1. Soirée de juin

Antoine Daniel cherchait un colocataire. Il s'était arrêter sur le profil de son ami de longue date, cela faisait longtemps qu' il ne l'avait pas revu. L'un calme et l'autre fou, mais comment se fait t'il qu'ils soient encore ami me direz vous ? Bah je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre auteure laissez moi en paix. Son ami s'apellait Thomas et faisait lui aussi des vidéos sur internet. Il fasait partit du grabuge. Ils ne s'était pas revu depuis longtemps et cela manquait au garçon à la folle chevelure. Il l'avait donc invité dans un bar. Ils étaient rentrés complètement pétés chez Antoine. C'est ainci que Thomas Olland accepta de prendre Antoine Daniel comme colocataire.

Cela faisait trois mois (ça fait trois mois Antoine) que ces deux là vivait ensemble, mangeait ensemble, et dormait ense... NON JE DECONNE. Le petit appartement qui était situé à Toulouse avait quand même deux chambres, un salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain commune.

Un soir lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien à faire le plus jeune tout enthousiaste dit au chevelu occupé sur l'ordinateur :

-Vient on sort ce soir !

-Oh putin... fit l'autre en se retournant. sachant très bien se qui l'attendait.

-Allez ! Ça fait longtemps et puis... j'ai pas d'autre argument mais s'il te plaît. Il fit à Antoine un adorable sourire.

Antoine l'espace d'un instant dù repousser l'idée de lui faire un câlin.

-Naaaan, je vais me faire chier moi, je suis pas d'humeur.

Thomas fit la mou. Sortit une pièce de sa poche et prit un air malicieux :

-Ok, pile ou face ?

-Pfff face, vas y dit il excédé par le comportement enfantin de son colocataire.

Le plus jeune lança la pièce qui retomba dans sa main. Il regarda et sourit en direction de son ami.

-C'est pile ! Aller vas te préparé.

-Putin fit Antoine en prenant un air faussement mécontent.

-Y' aura qui au fait ? Demanda Antoine

Ils étaient au point de rendez vous et comme Thomas avait tout organisé Antoine voulait savoir s'il devait s'inquiéter ou pas.

-Tu verra bien... Ah justement, c'est eux.

Antoine vit une voiture se garer. en voyant sortir de la voiture un rafen accompagné de snoop pigeon il se frappa le front de sa paume.

-Nom de dieu tu pourrait pas inviter des gens normaux ?

-Les voilà tes gens normaux! fit le second en pointant du doigt les derniers arrivants.

En effet il vit sortir Victor le tueur d'unknown movies, Matieu Sommet aka le schizophrène de youtube et Serge le mytho: le mec le plus relou au monde.

-Heu... tout est relatif. répondit il dubitatif.

-Hey, les gars ça fait longtemps ! lança le tueur.

-Ouai ouai, alors quoi de neuf ? répondit Thomas sans pretter attention à son collocataire qui ralait dans sosn dos

-Pas grand chose j'ai dépecé une gamine hier c'était sympas...

-Ouai j'étais avec lui on s'est bien marrés, hein gamin! s'exclama Mathieu

-Perso, j'était a Los Angeles pour enregistrer un album avec Charlie Puth mais...

-Ok je ne ferai aucune remarque sur tes gous musicaux médiocre. rétorqua l'homme carton

-Mais ta gueule, t'a un carton sur la tête !

-Ha ouai, tu dit ça par ce que je suis noir.

Un ange passa.

-Non...

-Ok, c'est pas pour déranger cette conversation extrêmement gênante mais c'est qu'on avait prévus d'aller en boite.

Victor avait trouver une future victime, l'homme carton dansait seul au milieux de la foule dans laquelle Antoine pouvait voir Mathieu et Thomas se rapprocher. Le chevelu était au bar avec Serge qui lui parlait de... de quoi lui parlait il déjà ? Ils étaient tous complètement pétés... Mais où était passé ce putin de pigeon ? Attend ça sait voler ces bestiaux?

-Ouai donc je me suis retourné sur le mec et je lui dit de pas critiquer Charly Bell, par ce que c'est ma meuf, tu vois normal. Sauf que là, il me ramène toute sa clic. Moi je comprend pas, j'ai pas le temps de réagir et je me dis: putin qu'es ce que je vais faire et tout, par ce qu'ils était au moins une cinquantaine. Et là y a jean-claude van damme qui débarque avec mimie mathy. Ouai par ce que je les connais bien. Et on commence à les défoncer. Quoi t'a un problème tu veux qu'on se tape? Hein ? Tien je te tapote le front!

Antoine regardait Serge se battre avec son verre d'alcool, il était impressionné par la rapidité du discours de son ami. Ce mec avait la capacité de ne pas reprendre sa respiration l'orsqu'il parlait. Don totalement inutile pensa antoine. Il tourna la tête vers Thomas qui dansait plus loin. Mathieu se tenait près, tellement près de lui. Le garçon au bar ne supportait pas ça. Il essaya pathétiquement de se mettre debout et alla au toilettes, laissant Serge entamer une discussion sur la politique au Moyen Orien avec son verre d'alcool.

Nom de dieu mec t'est taré ou quoi ? Depuis quand tu fantasme sur ton pote ? Wow cette phrase est très étrange à se dire, je fantasme sur mon pote. Peu être que je suis gay. D'un coup comme ça, ça peu arriver ? Dit pas de connerie, t'est bourré.

Il se lavait les mains et remarqua qu'a coté de lui un garçon lui souriait. Il avait deux boutons de sa chemise défait et les joues rosis par l'alcool. Thomas se rapprocha d'Antoine lentement, dangereusement, beaucoup trop beau. Antoine, par réflexe recula jusqu'au mur, prisonnier entre un beau garçon et un mur. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux en souriant. Antoine posa ses lèvres emplis de désir sur les siennes. C'est en décollant ses lèvres qu'il vit que l'autre ne réagissait pas. Antoine baissa les yeux, les joues rougis par la honte. Thomas avait des papillons dans le ventre. Leurs visages était si proche qu'ils sentaient tous deux leurs souffles s'entremêler. Le plus petit leva le menton du beau garçon qu'il avait à sa disposition et fixa ses beaux yeux couleur noisette. Combien de temps se sont ils regardés comme ça ? Peut être 2 minutes. Thomas voulait arrêter le temps, là, cet instant précis. Il voulait qu'il dure toute une vie. Antoine coincé entre le mur et son ami ouvrit la bouche pour articuler quel que chose comme :

-Je... Je... Désolé... ses yeux affolés cherchaient quel que chose à quoi s'accrocher pendant qu'il déglutissait difficilement.

Tout se passa tellement vite. Thomas mit une main dans les cheveux fou de son ami et lui donna un langoureux baisé. Il demanda l'accès à sa langue, l'autre ne tarda pas à accepter. Antoine commençait à jouer avec les doux cheveux de son compagnon tout en passant une main sous son T-shirt.


	2. alcool et bad

Antoine se réveilla chez lui, dans sa chambre avec une inconnue dans son lit. Le garçon souleva la couette, attend UN inconnu ? Oh putin THOMAS ? D'un coup tout lui revint à l'esprit : ludo qui parle à son verre, Mathieu qui se rapproche de Thomas, sa jalousie, le baisé et merde... Le pire c'est qu'il avait kiffé. Putin je suis gay!

Il alla prendre une douche. Le chevelu se détendit sous l'eau chaude. Quand Antoine alla prendre son petit dej il vit son ami, s'il pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça sur le canapé avec un café. le garçon le remarqua, rougit mais ne dit pas un mot. Le plus grand passa donc devant lui, se rendit à la cuisine et se prépara un thé. Oui, il n'aimait pas le café et comme la cuisine était petite, il était difficile de circuler là dedans avec tous les appareils électriques qui s'y trouvaient. Mais on ne s'en foutrait pas un peu ? Il y a un problème plus important qu'il l'attendait dans le salon. Il prit sa tasse, passa dans le salon puis s'assit sur le canapé. Thomas ne bougea pas.

-Tu te rappelle... Pour hier ? Dit Antoine hésitant.

Putin t'est trop doué mec pensa il, t'a réussi à plomber encore plus l'ambiance qui était déjà inexistante. Es ce que cette phrase a un sens ? Il fut coupé de sa réflexion par le garçon à sa gauche :

-Je... hum... o...oui. Répondit il les yeux rivé sur sa tasse de café les joues rouges, la tête baissée.

Il est tellement mignon quand il est gêné pensa le plus grand. Wow calme toi Antoine on dirait le délire d'une adolescente devant son chanteur péféré, ça devient creepy.

-J...je suis... désolé. voilà qu'il se mettait a bégayer lui aussi ? C'était contagieux ? Il se mit a rougir quand son colocataire le fixa dans les yeux. Et mit la main sur son épaule :

-J'aimerai qu'on oubli. Je veux dire... c'est pas contre toi, je t'aime bien. Non. Enfin si mais je... hum... Dit pas ça espèce d'idiot, pensa il qu'es ce que je fait.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, t'inquiète pas. Répondit sèchement Antoine, puis sortit du salon.

Putin ! Putin ! Putin ! Putin ! Je suis trop con ! Pourquoi je lui est pas dit la...vérité ? Thomas posa une main sur son front, la passa dans ses cheveux puis la laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Un jour je tuerait mon boss. C'est ce que se disait souvent Thomas quand il sortait du travail, sauf que là il s'était fait virer. La rage au ventre il s'acheta la première bouteille d'alcool qu'il vit. Il ne voulait pas rentrer et affronter le visage d'Antoine si beau d'habitude mais qu'il avait réussi à rendre triste. Il se sentait nul avec sa bouteille d'alcool à la main à déambuler dans les rues sombres. Lui et ses potes manquaient d'idées pour le grabuge, son collectifs de pote état entrain de se dissoudre, lui perdait son travail de merde et se putin de colocataire... il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Je l'aime. Voilà en plus de tout ça je découvre que j'suis pédé, parfait ! J'ai un sérieux problème avec l'alcool. Faut que j'arrête de boire.

Quand Thomas rentra il était très tard, enfin très tôt chacun sa vision des choses. Antoine ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état.

-Putin mec, qu'es ce que tu fou ? T'est sérieux ? Tu pus l'alcool !

Le jeune garçon tituba jusqu'au canapé mais trébucha, il s'attendait à recevoir le sol en pleine face mais au lieu de ça les bras de son colocataire le retint par la taille. Antoine le détailla : sa chemise dans un sale état les cheveux en bataille, les joues et le nez rouge et ses yeux...

-Tu pleur ? S'inquiéta Antoine.

-Non. J'ai juste...je...j'ai chaud. il regarda Antoine d'un air si triste qu'on pouvait voir écrit sur son visage qu'il mentait. De toute façon il n'a jamais sut mentir. Le chevelu sentit une pression sur son torse, Thomas essayait de se sauver.

-Faut que t'aille te coucher ok ?

Le concerné hocha la tête les yeux baissés comme un enfant. Le plus grand épaula son colocataire jusqu'à ça chambre et l'assit sur son lit. Et se mit à coté de lui.

-Dit moi ce qui ne vas pas.

-Non c'est nul de t'emmerder avec mes problèmes.

-Putin t'est casse couille tu te ramène ivre mort à l'apart et tu crois que je vais pas te demander d'explication ?

-J'suis désolé.

-Explique moi.

-Je me suis fait virer.

Antoine état très nul pour ce qui est de réconforter les gens alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit c'est de le prendre dans ses bras. Il traça des signes étranges dans son dos. Ce confortable silence fut brisé par le plus jeune :

-Antoine ?

-Moui?

-Je crois que je t'aime.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe pour le plus grand. Thomas mis une main sur le torse de son ami mais cette fois se fut pour le tiré vers lui. Antoine ressaisit toi il est bourré, demain il ne pensera pas la même chose :

-T'a besoin de dormir Thomas. T'est pas lucide. Il se leva pour partir mais son bras fut retenu par une main puissante dont il ne parvint pas à se dégager.

-S'il te plaît écoute moi, j'ai jamais été si bourré et lucide à la fois. Et... T'est plus qu'un ami pour moi. Il baissait la tête pour s'adressé à son compagnon comme s'il redoutait de voir les traits de son visage. Il ne voulait pas les déformer une seconde fois. Antoine le dévisagea puis le plaqua à l'horizontal contre son lit. Il était à califourchon au dessus de lui, leurs visages étaient si près. Il ne résistât pas à un furtif baisé, puis le laissa là, seul avec ses envies.


End file.
